Old Together
by Vadakin
Summary: After 10,000 years of protecting the Earth, Superman comes face to face with the prospect of being mortal and growing old.


_Tuesday, July 4th – 2023 A.D._

A dark day for Metropolis. A day that was supposed the celebrate the anniversary of the day the British Colonies of North America declared their independence as a United States of America. A day when a terrorist, a mad man, promised a fireworks display the city would never forget. And he sought to keep that promise.

At 4PM, the hero of Metropolis and the world, found himself battling a series of explosions and a raging fire that threatened to destroy the New Krypton development, a revitalisation of an area of Metropolis once known as Suicide Slums and named after the home world of the great hero, Superman. There were fireworks, but not the kind to applaud and cheer. Superman worked tirelessly, using the full extent of his powers to save lives and salvage the work done by LexCorp CEO, Mercy Graves in what had once been seen as an attempt at PR to repair the company's relationship with the City after the founder of LexCorp, Lex Luthor almost obliterated the whole East Coast in his attempt to destroy the Man of Steel and position himself as a hero in the ashes, creating a path that would lead to the White House. Luthor's plan had been foiled by Superman and Luthor himself had been sentenced to death by lethal injection by jury of his peers. But the work his successor, Ms. Graves had done in the public interest threatened to be undone.

Superman flew at speed, using his Super-breath to douse the flames, turning falling concrete to ash before it crushed the citizens on the streets below. He proved once again that he was their great protector.

As the explosions began, Lois Lane found herself covering for her husband as he rushed off to help. She protected him as he protected the world. But Lois Lane wasn't one to sit on the sidelines. She had made her career undermining criminals, exposing corruption. And with the New Krypton development in peril, Lois was determined to get there to cover it. Of course she first told her editor-in-chief that Clark was already there, which was true though he was wearing a familiar red and blue rather than his usual bland brown suit and trenchcoat.

Lois hurried to her car, notepad and pen at the ready. Then she checked her rearview mirror to find an oversized teddy bear staring at her from the back seat. She smiled. It must have been from Clark. And then she looked more closely. Her eyes widened in shock, fear and finally acceptance.

Across the city, Superman blew out the last of the flames and was helping to clear rubble. Then he heard it. The sound traveled across the city and filled his ears. A word – Clark. And then the beginnings of an explosion. Superman didn't hesitate. He flew at speed. Faster than he usually did while in the city. The glass windows of the Hyper Sector skyscrapers shattered as he flew past. It had taken him less than two seconds to reach the Daily Planet, to see the fire and smoke rise and expand from Lois' car. He worked and within the blink of an eye he was ripping off the door on the drivers side of the car. And then he stopped, still. The explosion surrounded him and enveloped the car but he didn't feel it.

But Lois Lane, intrepid reporter, award winning journalist, stubborn wife, his great love was gone, disintegrated in the explosion. Lois Lane was dead. That very same night, Clark Kent floated high above the city with no cape, no red S across his chest. He wept. The world drifted away as Clark screamed to the heavens, tears flowing openly. History recorded that his scream could be heard, not just in the city but across the entire State. But history also recorded that Superman endured. He would always endure.

**SUPERMAN**

**OLD TOGETHER**

_12104 A.D. - New Gotham Orbital Colony: 800 Miles Above Jupiter_

He was known as Drake, the greatest threat to the solar system in the modern era. Born to a family of isolationists, he despised everything alien and everything that he saw as a step on a path away from the homeworld. Earth. His attack plan was simple. Destroy the anti-gravity generators of the colony and watch it fall into the heart of Jupiter. The human race and their alien allies would know that not everyone had fallen for the delusion of intergalactic co-operation. His plan worked perfectly. Agents inside the maintenance crew of the colony planted the boms and at 2:15, Earth Standard Time, they exploded.

The colony began its rapid descent towards the planet as those living on board ran for escape pods in panic. But Drake had accounted for this also. There would be no escape. Blood needed to be spilled. Drake watched from a small ship as the colony fell back to Jupiter. But then there was Superman. Ten thousand years after he first appeared with Air Force One on his back, bringing it safely down on the Metropolis freeway, Superman was still saving the day. He flew at speed to catch up with the colony and then into it's path. His hands outstretched, ready to bring the colony to a gradual halt and then lift it back to a safe distance.

But in ten millennia, the world had seen the rise of many heroes and Superman found himself watching as the colony slowed and stopped. Looking around, he notices another figure hovering nearby. Kid Brain, a cyber-augmented psychic, who like others had been inspired by Superman to use his gifts to help people. As Kid Brain stabilized the colony, another hero, known as Tek, the last descendant of the alien intelligence Brainiac, used his impressive ability to understand and manipulate technology to reroute systems and restore power to the anti-gravity generators. Not too far away, Drake fumed as his plan was foiled before his eyes. Perhaps it would be better for him to leave. His ship blasted off across the solar system. But he wasn't alone. Superman spotted his escape and was soon giving chase. It didn't take long for Superman to catch the ship and with a precise blast of heat vision, he disabled the ships engines and was soon carrying it back to the colony with Drake watching through the windscreen, cursing him all the way.

_New Gotham Detention Centre_

Superman touched down, and eased the ship down to the courtyard where dozens of security offers were waiting, pulse rifles in hand.

"Stay back." Superman commanded with confidence as he ripped the door off the ship. The security officers had nothing but respect for the Man of Steel and knew when to listen. They waited for Superman to bring them their new prisoner. Superman knew that Drake could still have a trick up his sleeve and he didn't disappoint. As soon as the door was tossed aside, Drake emerged wearing a respirator and laughed as gas began to stream out of the ship.

Undeterred, Superman let the gas surround him before inhaling deeply, drawing the gas into his lungs. He was gone in an instant, back into deep space where he could safely exhale the poisonous gas into the vacuum. When he returned, Kid Brain and Tek were overseeing Drake's arrest, keeping a watchful eye.

"Thanks for your help," Tek said with enormous respect and admiration for the veteran hero who still looked not a day over 50, despite his long life.

"It looks to me like you didn't need it." Superman responded with a smile, acknowledging the contribution and skill of the latest generation of heroes. It was then that he noticed Kid Brain with his eyes closed.

"Something wrong? Superman asked, concerned about another possible threat.

"Not at all," Kid Brain replied as he opened his eyes. "I was just sending a telepathic message to Green Lantern. He was stationed on the asteroid belt, waiting for Drake to come his way."

"Wait. He's still there?" Tek asked with a chuckle.

"You really didn't need me." Superman commented, proud of the heroes standing beside him.

"We're always happy to have help from the galaxy's greatest hero." Kid Brain replied. As the three heroes conversed, Karawi, the Green Lantern for Sector 2814 descended through the outer shield of the colony to join them in the air-rich structure. As he flew down, he spotted his friends and fellow heroes standing beside the powerful figure of a legend. It was Superman who recommended him to the Guardians on OA and he was forever grateful to Superman for putting his faith in him. But as he descended, he saw something that shocked him.

Kid Brain and Tek looked up at their partner, both failing to see what Karawi found himself staring at. They followed his gaze, looking behind him to see Superman on one knee, his breathing labored. Karawi touched down and immediately ran to Superman's side.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"I don't...I don't know," Superman replied before collapsing into unconsciousness.

"We must get him to the infirmary," Kid Brain stated as Karawi surrounded Superman in a bubble of green energy.

"So what's the verdict?" Superman asked, sitting up after a thorough examination. He glanced down at a tray filled with broken syringes. After 10,000 years, medical science still hadn't figured out how to pierce his skin, something that Superman was silently grateful for.

"The gas you inhaled," Dr. Waters began, "it was filled with trace amounts of kryptonite."

"But I'm immune. Aren't I? " Superman asked with a touch of surprise, "The only place to find real kryptonite is where Krypton used be. I destroyed everything else and the synthetic kind was never as potent"

"The severe doses of kryptonite radiation you have exposed yourself to over the years has given you a high tolerance, "Dr. Waters continued, "but these trace amounts were microscopic. It's not just in your bloodstream, it's in your cells. Your immune systems have been able to counteract it but..."

"But...?"

Dr. Waters was hesitant to continue. Like everyone else, he revered Superman. "But the kryptonite has corrupted your cells ability to regenerate. Now you aren't in any immediate danger and the sun will continue to rejuvenate you."

"Doctor, be straight with me, what aren't you telling me?" Superman asked, his voice a little more forceful than he intended.

"How old are you? Ten thousand years old? I've read medical studies that have suggested you could live as long as our sun."

"Nobody's ever been able to put a definite number on that. But I feel fine."

"And you are fine...but the reason for your long life is your cells ability to regenerate themselves. The kryptonite has affected that." Dr. Waters explained. "Simply put, you're mortal. You will age just as the rest of do."

"You mean I'm dying?" A shocked Superman asked.

"In a manner of speaking. You are dying in the same way we all are. You're going to age. You're going to get older." Dr. Waters answered in a calm voice.

"How long do I have?"

"It's hard to say," the doctor responded. "Fifty, maybe sixty years. The sun will continue to give you your amazing powers but it won't prevent the aging. You now have a human lifespan. I'm afraid the effects can't be reversed."

Superman didn't answer. He pondered the words of Dr. Waters, considering the consequences of this news. He was going to live forever. Longer than the lifespan of the Earth itself. That's what he had thought.

"You don't seem upset," Dr. Waters commented.

"I'm not sure I should be." Superman responded, "After all I've lived longer than anyone really should. I've seen a lot of things in my life. Done things beyond my own wildest dreams. Maybe growing old wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Superman stood up and shook Dr. Waters hand. He had a lot to think about.

_Antarctica, Two Weeks Later:_

"Tea?" Vandal Savage asked as he poured a cup for himself. Superman nodded in response and was soon holding a cup of tea of his own. Vandal had once been an enemy of Superman. An immortal with dreams of an everlasting empire under his rule, Vandal had clashed with Superman many times over the centuries. But being immortal allowed Vandal to gain perspective on his goals and in recent centuries had dedicated himself to helping mankind rather than trying to rule it. His home was familiar to Superman. It used to be a Fortress of Solitude, one of many Superman had built down the years. It's seclusion under the ice had allowed Vandal to work in peace to realize his new dream. He was also the one person in the solar system who could understand the burden of immortality and what it might mean to lose it.

"So you're mortal now? With a human lifespan none the less. " Vandal commented with a slight smile. "If I had known you could be defeated this way I'd have done it myself long ago."

"Sure, but I still have my powers," Superman replied with a grin.

"And I still have time,"Vandal responded, sipping his tea. "You don't appear to be disheartened or dismayed by your new fate."

"I'm not sure it's such a bad thing. The world doesn't need Superman anymore. Earth has become what I hoped it could be. This is good tea."

"I've had a lot of time to perfect the recipe,"Vandal replied, "and what did you hope it could be?"

"When I started...it's hard to remember, it was so long ago," Superman began as Vandal listened intently, "I wanted to help people. More than that I wanted to show that people with power, people like me weren't always interested in their own ends. Maybe if I used my powers to help people, they'd be inspired to help each other."

"After ten thousand years, are you sure that you're that same person? Clark Kent died along time ago. I remember, you killed him."

_Metropolis, February 22nd 2028 A.D._

The media waited outside the front door of the Daily Planet. A statement had been promised. A revelation was rumored. Perry White had put a notice in the morning edition of the paper that Superman would be making an announcement and then he rang his colleagues in the media. Speculation was rife about what Superman would have to say. His relationship with the press had become much less open since the death of Lois Lane 5 years previous. Nobody was surprised. Lois and Superman had enjoyed a close relationship. When Superman had something to say, she was the one he delivered the message to. It was a relationship that had propelled the Daily Planet from a failing newspaper to the voice of a generation in a world of superheroes.

The doors of the Daily Planet opened. A quiet hush fell over the crowd. Perry White and Jimmy Olsen came out first, followed by Clark Kent. Clark approached the podium and glanced down at the news camera that were broadcasting the press conference live across the planet.

"Good afternoon," Clark said softly. Some in the crowd glanced at each other, wondering why Kent was talking. Where was Superman? Then Clark continued, "Most of you here know me or my work for the Daily Planet. Some of you were good friends of my wife's and praised her work covering not only Superman but for breaking many stories that changed this city for the better."

Clark took a deep breath. His mother had died just a year earlier, his father 2 years before. What he would say next would affect the lives of all who were close to him. When he took the decision, he made sure to call his old friends from Smallville to make sure they would be OK with it. He had told Jimmy and Perry not long after Lois died, with Perry revealing that he already knew.

"In times past, Superman spoke to the world through Lois Lane but now I wish to speak to the world directly." And then it happened. Clark Kent reached for his glasses and removed them. His hands ran through his hair, bringing the familiar spit curl down over his forehead. As he began to open his shirt, the realisation of what they were seeing began to dawn on the media. Clark Kent is Superman. Superman is Clark Kent.

It was a revelation that shocked the world. At first there was a sense of betrayal. People wondered why he would feel the need to hide behind a human face. But that passed as Superman continued to operate, continued to save lives. Soon people were thinking up commercial opportunities. Photographs of Clark Kent spawned a new wave of "invisible glasees" meant to hide your face without a mask. Of course they didn't work but horn-rimmed glasses became the style from New York to Milan for a few months. Superman himself left the name of Clark Kent behind him. He was only Superman. He donated his house in Sullivan Lane to a poor family living on the streets. The Kent Farm was declared a world heritage sight under the guidance of the Wayne Foundation. Clark Kent was dead.

Vandal Savage poured another cup of tea for himself. Superman declined another cup for himself.

"So what's next for Superman?" Vandal asked.

"I honestly don't know. I've seen everything there is to see and Earth doesn't need me to protect it anymore." Clark replied, a little unsure of what the future held in store.

"Retirement? Vandal asked with a chuckle.

"Why not?" Superman responded. "Maybe go to one of those terraformed worlds and start a farm. I used to be a farmer you know."

"To a simple life then." Vandal said, raising his cup to Superman before taking a drink. "I envy you."

"Why?" Superman asked.

"You get to die. You've lived an extraordinary life and now you get to live out the rest of your days in peace. You'll probably die 50 years from now in your sleep. I've longed for that. Immortality has its drawbacks. Although, with you retiring maybe I could try my hand at world domination again." Vandal said with a grin.

"Go right ahead. These new heroes will have you locked up in a week. And their prisons are much tougher to break out of." Superman responded with a smile.

"Good times."

"Yes they were."

Superman looks down at his left hand, the gold wedding band still on his finger. Vandal noticed the sudden change in Supermans mood.

"Regrets?"

"Just one," Superman replied, "I told her we'd grow old together. Lois I mean, the day I proposed. Of coure at the time I didn't know I wouldn't grow old at all. But we were supposed to have a lifetime with each other. She didn't even get that."

"You never thought of remarrying?"

"No. I couldn't. Lois was the woman I was meant to be with. I felt it in my very soul. I loved her, I still love her."

Vandal put his cup down and stared at Superman's wedding ring. He had a ring of his own. Not a wedding ring but something else, something different. It was a relic of a different age. Vandal stood up, catching Superman's gaze. "Come with me."

Confused, Superman stood and followed Vandal across the old Fortess to a room hidden behind an ice door. Inside on display stands were various items from the past, many of them familiar to Superman.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"Memories. "

Superman looked around the room and began to understand. On one display stood a gold belt, pockets filled with a whole manner of gadget. Another stand played home to a golden tiara and rope. One even had a long red piece of cloth with a familiar symbol lined into the fabric.

"Is that my old cape" Superman asked, surprised.

"I've spent a long time collecting these. The helmet of Dr. Fate, the ring of Alan Scott, the wings of Hawkman. Heroes come and go but their memories, their achievements live on. One item in particular may be of some interest to you."

Vandal picked up a small box from one of the displays and handed it to Superman. The Man of Steel glanced up at Vandal before opening the box, his eyes showing the shock of what he saw inside. A gold ring with a black stone but in the centre a golden L beside a small star.

"Wait this is..."

"The last Legion ring." Vandal confirmed before Superman could finish speaking.

"I thought they were all destroyed?"

"They were. All but this one." Vandal stated, remembering what he went through to save it from the jaws of the incinerator after the Temporal Accord was signed.

"Time travel is illegal Vandal, if anyone knew you had this..."

"I'd be arrested and thrown into one of those impregnable prisons."

Superman's next question seemed an obvious one but one he had to ask. "And you weren't tempted to use it? To go back in time and change history, make you king?"

"I was more than tempted. I tried to do just that." Vandal stated, seemingly unrepentant. "But it didn't work, at least not for me. Hey, you can't blame a supervillain for trying. But I've gained a new perspective since then."

"Why are you showing it to me?" Superman asked, not sure what Vandal was up to.

"Because it's your ring. Nine thousand years ago, the Legion of Superheroes brought you to the future to help them in a great crisis. You were only there for a few months but it was long enough for you to earn that ring. When you went home you left it behind but it remains coded to your DNA."

Superman wasn't sure what to think. It was such a long time ago that it took him a few moments to remember his experiences with the Legion. Meeting Brainiac 5 had been a shock to him. It occurred to him that Tek, Brainiac's last descendant seemed to be modeling himself on the Legion's Brainiac, determined to use his abilities to aid mankind rather than destroy it.

"You want me to use it?" Superman asked, wary of what Vandal might be planning.

"You have one regret, you said it yourself. History records that the explosion that killed Lois Lane disintegrated her. There wasn't a trace of her left." Vandal began to explain.

"I know!" Superman responded with anger. "I didn't save her. I wasn't fast enough."

"Didn't you?" Vandal asked with a sly smile. "Think about it. She was disintegrated. But the car remained. There were even traces of the bomb."

"I was there! Do you know how many of my enemies have tried to use her to get to me? Luthor, Brainiac, even Darkseid. They all used her as bait or to keep me from the real target. But that madman did the opposite. He created a target to keep me from Lois. It wasn't Luthor, it wasn't a great threat to Earth, it was a psychotic toymaker who took her from me. You don't need to remind me."

As Superman answered, his voice was filled with venom and without even realizing it, he had grabbed Vandal, holding him off the floor. Vandal thought he could even see the dark pupils of Superman's eyes begin to burn red, preparing to unleash a blast of heat vision. Vandal though continued to smile.

"Just like old times." Vandal replied as Superman came to his senses and let him down. "You're not seeing it. There was no trace of her. None. No fabric from her clothes, no traces of hair or skin, no blood. Nothing. The car was there, burning. Her seat was there, burning. But not Lois. Why? Think about it."

And Superman did think about it. It had seemed impossible when it happened. He had even x-rayed the whole city, searching for some sign of her. But there was nothing. She had to have died in the blast. And then it began to dawn on him. Vandal was leading him to a conclusion. He looked down at the Legion ring then back up at Vandal.

"You're saying she was saved...you're saying I saved her?"

"I'm saying you will save her. You said it yourself, time travel is illegal. You can't change history and history records that Lois Lane died in that blast. You can't pull her from that car and leave her on the sidewalk. She has to die, at least from history's perspective. But you can save her. You will."

_Tuesday, July 4th – 2023 A.D._

Lois Lane approached her car. Pulling her keys from her handbag, she fumbled to untangle them from the pair of horn-rimmed glasses she kept with her just in case her husband forgot his. He never did of course but given the places he tended to leave his clothes when he stripped down to his Superman suit, she felt it better safe than sorry. Disabling the alarm, Lois entered her car. She was in a hurry to get to the New Krypton development to catch her husband saving the day as he always did. With her notepad and pen beside her on the passenger seat, she made a mental note to investigate Mercy Graves apparent good will assuming the whole thing didn't burn to the ground.

She checked her rearview mirror and saw an oversized teddy bear. It must have been from Clark. She smiled but almost immediately her smile faded and her eyes widened in shock. It was in that moment, as the bomb began to explode, that a bright light surrounded the car. It was just an instant. She saw him, not as she had seen him earlier in the day, but seemingly older and not in his familiar red and blue.

"Clark..." she whispered as the light surrounded them. The car exploded and Superman was there, pulling the door off as the fire engulfed him. But Lois was gone. She was dead. Her body disintegrated.

Vandal Savage watched as a flash of light lit up the old Fortress. Then there they were. Superman and Lois Lane. Vandal knew that this deed wouldn't make up for a thousand lifetimes of vile, cruel actions. But on this day at least, he had a reason to smile, a reason to feel like his immortality wasn't entirely wasted.

Lois stared at Superman. He was definitely older. He had just a few grey hairs but his face seemed to show a man who had lived forever and seen everything.

"Clark...?" she wasn't sure what to think.

"It's been a long time since anyone has called me that." Superman responded.

"I'll leave you to it." Vandal said as he made his way out. Lois found herself gripping her husbands arm, unaware of Vandal's new outlook on life and his immortality.

"Clark what's going on?" she asked, confused and afraid what Vandal's presence could mean.

"We need to talk."

Lois found her eyes darting around the room, looking at the collected relics from the worlds greatest superheroes across ten thousand years. Explaining to Lois what was going on was as difficult as Superman knew it would be. Learning that she was thousands of years in the future, staring at a man who had experienced those long years alone was heartbreaking to her.

Clark was the man she loved. But the Clark she knew hadn't lived through as many experiences as the version of her husband standing before her had. But she couldn't go back. She couldn't change history. She half expected Clark's actions to be nothing more than a final gesture. After such a long time, surely he had found other people to love. But when she saw the wedding band on his hand, worn and old as it was but still matching the one she had on her own finger, she realized that he hadn't forgotten her, that his love for her remained as strong as ever.

"It was always you Lois. It was only you." Superman said, his voice sounding apologetic, something Lois picked up on.

"Don't you dare do that Clark Kent! You said you couldn't save me but you did. I'm here, now. I'm with you. I don't know what that means. Everyone else I knew is gone, long dead and I don't know how to deal with that. But I love you. I need time to get used to all this. To deal with everything this means. But we'll figure it out together."

"There's something else Lois." Superman wasn't sure how to tell her he was dying, that he was mortal. That he would grow old just as she would. But she needed to know. "I'm dying...not now...I mean 50 years from now. I'll grow old and I'll die. "

Lois started to cry. Tears fell down her cheeks. Superman raised his finger to wipe them away but she just held his hand to her face. She began to realize what he was telling her. He was keeping his promise. A promise made so long ago. Her tears continued but she began to smile, even laugh slightly.

"What is it?" Superman asked, getting worried.

"I get it you dolt." Lois replied almost playfully. "We'll grow old together. That's what you told me. And now we will. You saved my life again and I know it must have been hard for you to go on alone but I'm here now."

"What about everything else? The people you left behind?" Superman asked, prepared to send her home and change history for her if she said the word.

"We'll get through that together Clark. I can't go back, I know that. I know you'd send me back if I asked but I won't make you change the world for me. You're my husband. After ten thousand years you're still the man I love."

Superman opened his mouth to respond but Lois silenced him by kissing him. Superman felt the lips of his wife touch his for the first time in countless a hundred centuries and became overwhelmed by the moment. He held her close and together they rose into the air, embracing.

Vandal stood up as the door opened. Superman and Lois entered, hand in hand.

"I assume all is well?" Vandal asked, already knowing the answer. Superman nodded an affirmative.

"Good. Ms. Lane...forgive me, Mrs. Kent, I hope I didn't frighten you earlier. I realize the last time you saw me I was trying to brainwash Metropolis and..."

"It's alright," Lois answered, "and thank you."

"I think it would be prudent to ask the question again. What's next for Superman?"

"It's uh call me Clark now. Clark Kent," Superman replied, or rather Clark replied with a smile to his wife.

"So you're officially retired?"

"The world doesn't need Superman anymore. So yeah, call me retired." Clark responded as Lois broke away from him and glared.

"Oh no you don't," she scolded, "you may be ten thousand years older but I know you better than anyone." Lois struggled to hide a smile.

"She's right you know," Vandal added.

"Alright alright, if they need me I'll be there. But I plan on devoting every moment to showing you the stars," Clark said before kissing Lois again. "I suppose I could take my old cape back, just in case."

"Go for it. It's yours after all."

"And the ring?" Clark asked, holding the Legion ring in his palm.

"I told you that's yours too." Vandal replied.

Clark glanced at Lois, then back at Vandal, making a decision. His fingers closed around his palm, balling into a fist. When they opened again the Legion ring was dust, crushed by the force of his hand.

"And that's the end of that." Vandal commented, "let's go get your cape. Do you want Batman's belt too? That thing freaks me out. Even now I wonder if old Bruce left a listening device in there to record everything I say."

"That reminds me" Lois muttered as she pulled her handbag open. It was the only thing she had taken with her from the past. She pulled out the pair of glasses and handed them to Clark.

"Nobody actually wears these anymore Lois." Clark said with a nervous smile as he held them in his hands, a relic from a past life.

"Well then you can start a new fashion," she responded with a smile, "or an old one...I'm not sure how that works."

Clark grinned and put the glasses on before kissing his wife, the woman he loved, the woman he would grow old with.

**THE END**


End file.
